


Coffee Stained

by Buttercupbeee



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Head trauma, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, coffee AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupbeee/pseuds/Buttercupbeee
Summary: Gyrus starts a new Job at the Cafe of Swords





	1. last resort

Gyrus was walking around campus, distraught. He was broke as fuck. At first he thought that he would get by in college without a job but he was mistaken. Trying to pay for his rent, utilities, groceries, books, and ect. with the money he had saved up since highschool was impossible. By junior year, his savings were dry. 

It was already the middle of September when he fully realized how financially fucked he was. All the jobs on and around campus were already taken by other starving college students. 

He applied to practically every single store around. McDonalds, Starbucks, Walgreens, hell even Claire’s. They all rejected his applications. 

He was about to give up and accept his life in poverty when he noticed a flickering light in the corner of his eye. 

It was a now hiring sign inside a window of a small cafe 

“The Room of Swords” the sign above him read. 

Gyrus was surprised. He had been living on campus for three years, yet this was the first time he had ever seen the cafe. It didn’t look new. The whole building looked worn and grubby from the passage of time. It seemed out of place on the modern college campus. It was different from the other hipster cafes, it wasn’t trying to be vintage. It was vintage. 

A cold shiver ran down Gyrus’s spine. 

He almost walked away. 

He almost went home, back to his life in poverty…

But, he didn’t. He couldn’t live like that anymore...

Little did he know, this would be the decision that ruined his life forever.


	2. first strum

Gyrus swung into the cafe through the revolving door with a strange symbol written on it. 

The restaurant was completely empty except for a man strumming The House of Rising sun on guitar. He played as if he was in a trance, each strum had a passion within it that went beyond Gyrus.

Once he noticed Gyrus, he nearly dropped his guitar out of shock. "Dios Mio! How long have you been standing there?!?”

He rushed to the register. “So sorry, What would you like to order?"

"Don't worry I just got here! You’re really good at guitar!”

His face flushed. “Haha gracias!”

Gyrus took a deep breath. “Actually, I’m not here to order anything… I saw the hiring sign outside and was wondering if you guys still had an open position?"

The man stared at Gyrus blankly.

“If not that’s ok I-"

He grabbed Gyrus's hands.

"R-really?!? You... Want to work here?!?"

"Uh... Yes?"

"You're hired! My name is Don, I am the owner and sole employee of the cafe. You can start tomorrow." Don gave him a big grin.

His fate was sealed.


End file.
